The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method thereof, and particularly to a technology which is effective when applied to a semiconductor device having a MISFET and using a stress film and a manufacturing method thereof.
At present, it is widely performed to miniaturize transistors and achieve improvements in the performance thereof. However, an approach to improve the performance of transistors only through the miniaturization thereof has a problem such as a cost increase in terms of the cost/performance ratio.
In view of such a problem, a method has emerged which not only improves the performance of transistors only through the miniaturization thereof, but also improves the performance of transistors using stress films represented by a nitride film.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-147199 (Patent Document 1), a technique concerning a SiN liner film is described which allows a strain to be applied to the channel region of a MOS transistor. In International Publication WO 2008/117431 Pamphlet (Patent Document 2), a technique concerning a stress film which gives a tensile stress to the channel region is described.